


Overkill

by chimaeracabra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Husband Bucky, Overprotective, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: Bucky is overprotective of his family.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/OFC, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Overkill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets Aren't for Keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799851) by [chimaeracabra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra). 



> Idk. This gif got me feeling some type of way ;)

Bucky watches too much Justice Network, much to Cherise’s chagrin at times. After a particularly tragic episode starring the unfortunate Groene family, Cherise watches Bucky walk down the hall to go and check the lock on the back door for the fifth time, casually swinging the metal baseball bat he’d purchased shortly after finding out that they were having a boy just over 3 years prior. He’d started keeping that bat in the bedroom at night, and for as long as Cherise has been with him, never allowed her to sleep on the side of the bed closest to the door. He’d told her it was just one of his quirks about safety. He wouldn’t even let Cherise walk on the side closest to traffic whenever they walk down the street. If someone was going to break into their home or swerve off the road, he wanted to be the one to take the brunt of it. Sometimes Cherise would wake up in the middle of the night to find Bucky downstairs in the living room, lifting his heaviest set of weights in front of the window with all the shades up, as if he wanted all their neighbors to know that a man who could tear you apart like a sheet of paper was living next door. He had always been protective, but even more hardcore protective when Cherise got pregnant for the first time. He’d immediately revamped all the security measures around their home, installed a new security alarm and cameras around the perimeter.

He had started talking about getting a Doberman as soon as Teddy was born, because as much as he loved their chocolate lab, Bob, the poor pup was aging and didn’t have much vigor left in him (but always barked and walked protectively into the hall anytime the bell would ring or even the mailman came by). Bucky always kept one of his guns in their nightstand, fully loaded. Cherise thought that this had something to do partially with his PTSD. He’d had it for as long as she’d known him. Steve had it too, and she accepted long ago that it was just part of the package with soldiers. Despite Bucky being on meds and in weekly therapy to manage his PTSD, she knew it was part of the reason that he felt the need to sleep with a gun within reach, just part of how he operated. Always on high alert. He always wanted to protect her. Them having children seemed to make it all the crazier. Cherise couldn’t exactly blame Bucky for being the way that he is. Sometimes, she sits and watches the Justice Network with him, and often times, especially when children are involved, she finds herself in tears and having to change the channel.

He’s also friends with a handful of police officers, and Cherise is certain that Bucky asks them to drive by every now and then after dark, just to make sure the street is nice and quiet. She thinks that he must spend too much time listening to their horror stories on the nights he would spend out with the guys. She doesn’t like to imagine some of the things police officers have seen in their line of work, knowing that Bucky hearing even _more_ horror stories didn’t help him with being overprotective of his family.

“James, _please_ ,” Cherise begs, leaning in the doorway of the living room where he’s lifting weights. He had started about an hour after dinner, after helping to give Theodore a bath and put both of their children to bed. He pauses with his 500-pound barbell, replacing it and sitting up. Frankly, it scares Cherise that he uses this thing without Steve or Sam there to spot him. Though his prosthetic limb and the serum gave him adequate advantage, she sometimes feared that on the nights where she would wake up and find that he’s not lying beside her, she might come downstairs and find him strangled under one of his weights because nobody was awake to realize what was going on. Bucky sits up straight, rotating his flesh shoulder. From where she’s standing, Cherise can see visible sweat on his brow. Lately, he’s been pushing himself even harder than usual. He always works out; it’s what he does for work with his fitness classes for veterans in particular, but he had begun doing it obsessively when Teddy started to have nightmares about monsters breaking into the house. Cherise knows that this is Bucky’s way of telling himself that he’s certainly capable of protecting his family. They couldn’t figure out where Theo’s nightmares were coming from. Bucky always made sure that he wasn’t watching crime shows when the kids were in the room.

“Baby—I _gotta_ get through my quota,” Bucky says somewhat impatiently, “You know I can’t sleep if I don’t.” Cherise sighs and allows some of her robe to slip, enough that Bucky can tell she’s stark naked underneath. The corner of his mouth turns up mischievously and he rises to go and close all the curtains. Cherise blushes, shutting her robe tightly, having forgotten that the curtains were open. However, he definitely wanted anyone who might be driving or walking by to see his massive biceps and abs; he didn’t wear a shirt while pumping iron in the living room.

“I don’t need Dan spying on my sexy wife,” Bucky says, and from his tone, Cherise can tell that he’s not trying to be funny. He didn’t exactly like all of their neighbors, Dan in particular, who he’d stopped inviting to their cookouts after he supposedly caught sight of the man staring at Cherise while she brought in groceries. Cherise had done a number on her body, running frequently and lifting not long after giving birth to Theodore, and Bucky was convinced that this caused some of their neighbors to notice her much more than he wanted them to. He didn’t like it.

“James,” Cherise starts again, her arms crossed, “I want to fuck before I go to bed. I want my husband beside me when I close my eyes for once.”

Bucky’s eyes widen a little bit. He’d had no idea that Cherise was horny. They were often so busy that they typically saved sex for Friday nights and weekends. It had become routine, running around after their energetic three-year-old son and their nine-year-old daughter, who was developing a big attitude for her age. Cherise watches Bucky visibly blush and he swallows hard, staring her from the ground up a moment, another bead of sweat dripping down his utterly chiseled abs. Cherise swears he packed on a few more pounds of muscle, despite having always been a walking muscle. She can’t help feeling turned on when she watches him lift.

“Baby, I will be up to get a shower in a few minutes,” Bucky promises, clutching Cherise’s waist with his large hands. She sighs, closing her eyes.

“You’re gonna check that all the windows and doors are locked ten more times before you get in the shower, and I’ll be asleep by the time you get to bed,” Cherise explains. Bucky tries to calm her by kissing her forehead. She pulls away.

“You’re _so_ sweaty,” she explains, more like complains. He laughs, wondering what she’d expected.

“Babe, I _swear_ , just one or two more sets. I promise, I’m coming,” he says, wanting to clutch her in his arms. She smells so good, and her hair is still damp, so he knows she’s not going to let him press his sweaty body to hers.

“You need to stop watching all those crime shows,” Cherise explains, cocking her eyebrow. Bucky laughs shortly before getting back on his bench and bracing himself, “They make you _crazy_ , James. I mean it. You’re overboard with security in our house. If you install _one_ more security system, I’m gonna lose it. You’ve turned our house into a surveillance system,” Cherise explains.

“Well, I want you and our son and daughter _safe_ ,” he exhales between presses, “I’m not gonna apologize for that.”

“Bucky, it scares me that you lift that heavy without someone spotting you,” she admits, staying plastered where she is in the doorway. He looks over at her and smiles.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” he explains sweetly.

“It’s not. I want you to stop. You’re gonna hurt yourself one day,” Cherise explains, stepping a little bit closer. Bucky grunts, placing the bar back in the holder after just five reps.

“Okay. I’m done,” he promises. He doesn’t like for his wife to worry about him.

“I won’t do that one anymore without a friend around,” he adds.

“Now, get your beautiful little butt upstairs while I shower, Mrs. Barnes. And you better be ready for me when I come out.”

Cherise blushes, watching as Bucky walks to the front door to check again that it’s locked. She places one hand on his wet chest to stop him from walking to the back door to check that it’s locked.

“I _already_ checked it. And you checked it before you started working out,” Cherise explains, pulling Bucky’s hand and leading him up the stairs. She smiles wider when she feels him kiss the back of her palm.

“I just need to shower and brush my teeth,” he says, hurrying into their room and throwing his pants and boxers in his hamper before walking to the bathroom with a fresh towel. Cherise automatically changes the channel from the news to the game show network, not wanting Bucky to see anything else about murderers and home invasions. She had begun to drift off when she giggles sleepily at something a contestant said that made Steve Harvey laugh, the sensation of Bucky’s hot breath at the nape of her neck, his equally heated hands running firmly down her bare back. He moves closer to her under the covers, starting to kiss upon her shoulder and neck.

“Are you awake, doll?” he asks quietly. She had started slightly, not having heard him come in. He dips his flesh hand strategically between her thighs and starts to rub her clit. She moans, leaning back into him, turning her head to meet his gaze. His mouth assaults her lips. His bionic hand is warm against her hip as he pulls her onto her back and makes his way between her thighs. He starts to kiss her mound and Cherise grabs his head from between her legs.

“I want your cock,” she breathes. Heat rises beneath Bucky’s taut chest, all the blood rushing to his face and neck. He’s hard instantly, placing himself at her entrance and slipping inside without wasting another moment. He usually liked to start by going down on Cherise because it got her begging for him, but as he begins to fuck her gently with ease, he realizes she’d been ready for him for a while. She must have been extremely frustrated when she came downstairs to beg him to come to bed.

“I’m sorry I made you wait, baby,” he says, watching her come to life beneath him, throwing her head back and pawing his chest. For a brief moment he catches a glimpse of the small vibrator Cherise was still too shy to use in front of him, sitting atop her night stand. He smiles without teeth.

“Fuck,” Cherise gasps, “Harder, James,” she begs, gripping his arms and gazing up at him with pleading eyes. It makes him even harder to see how much she needs him and he plants his knees in a position that he knows will help him to stimulate Cherise’s clit, pounding her harder.

“Shh, shhh,” Bucky giggles, slowing down momentarily, which earns him a deep scratch across his peck. This causes him to wince slightly as he pins Cherise’s hand down, slowing to kiss her deeply, silencing her gasping moans.

“You’re gonna wake the babies,” he says to her. She’s practically crying. Sometimes she gets so horny that she can’t help making this noise, and Bucky is hopeful that neither of their kids will hear their mother moaning in what they might have thought sounds like agony.

“ _Fuck me hard_ ,” she begs. Bucky can’t help beginning to moan himself, getting closer. He knew he was going to have to pull out soon and just hopes that Cherise will have her orgasm before he does. She plants one of her legs over his shoulder, beginning to tremble. He could tell she was about to come. He could feel her beginning to grip him desperately internally. So, he thrusts harder a handful more times and Cherise pulls a pillow over her face, shaking, moaning into it satisfactorily. It’s the worst feeling in the world to Bucky when he backs away from her with control, missing her cunt by just a few inches, catching his cum in a trembling palm. He collapses beside her, Cherise gradually pulling the pillow away from her face, her body still trembling in pleasure. He loved watching Cherise have full body orgasms. He’s pleased with himself that he can still make her come like this. Bucky recalls the first time he made a woman come by fucking her, something he found difficult to do with most females. But he had learned Cherise’s body and her triggers so well that he knew how to give her a good one in under two minutes.

Rivulets of curse words continuously flow from Cherise’s mouth and Bucky admires her for a handful more seconds before grabbing the baby wipes from the drawer and wiping the cum off his hands and off himself. He then proceeds to rub Cherise’s thigh comfortingly as she continues to come down from her pleasure, her eyes still closed.

“You don’t want me to lick your kitty?” Bucky asks, crawling between her thighs. Cherise grips his head, blocking his progression after he’d taken her legs over his shoulders. She gazes down at him, shaking her head.

“I-I’m good,” she promises. She’d told him she wanted his cock, and that’s what she got. So, Bucky convinces himself that she’s satisfied and crawls back under the covers next to her.

“That’s all I needed,” Cherise explains, pushing her hand lazily through Bucky’s hair, telling him repeatedly that she loves him.

“I love you, Cherry.”

They spend time cuddling and caressing, following Family Feud.

“What the fuck is the number one answer?” Bucky asks about five minutes later. When Cherise doesn’t respond, he turns to look at her head where it’s plastered to his chest, and finds that she’s sound asleep. Bucky smiles, turning the volume down a little bit lower on the TV. For a moment, he worries about the front door being unlocked. He knows deep down that he has already checked all of the doors and windows enough times to drive anyone crazy. He realizes that perhaps he had been watching way too many crime stories and forgotten that Cherise felt safest when she fell asleep beside him, something he had not been helping her do as often while he was busy setting up all the alarms at night. He decides that it’s best he doesn’t wake the wonderful woman sleeping on his chest, or accidently awaken the little boy or girl who are peacefully asleep in their rooms by going down the stairs again and creaking the sensitive steps. He kisses Cherise’s forehead gently and allows himself to settle into the comfort of slumber.


End file.
